


Sprememba

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender Roles, Love, Metaphors, Relationship(s)
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On je sonce, ona je zemlja. On je dež, ona je morje.





	Sprememba

**Author's Note:**

> Azad Ferhatu: "Moški je sonce in ženska je zemlja. Tebe naj žge, da bo njej toplo. Bodi dež, da bo imela vodo. Potem boš videl, ali bo vrtnica zacvetela."

Zate sem postala ocean -

da bi lahko vedno odsevala tvoje nebo,  
polno zvezd.


End file.
